Silver's Past
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: While searching for the Shikon Jewel of 4 Souls, Kagome and her friends come across another Sacred Tree. Sealed to the tree is a wolf warrior that once severed under Kikiyo and has the power to make real Sacred Jewels! What will happen?


2013

Silver's Past

Do Not Copyright!

Graceful Warrior of Ashmeadow

[Type the company address]

_Summary_

_During the journey of searching for the Sacred Jewel Shards, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroko, Shippo, and Kirara come across another Scared Tree near the Village. But when Kagome senses a Shikon Jewel, the gang goes to find it. But what will happen when they find a young wolf warrior that can make Shikon Jewels and once served under Kikiyo, bound to the Sacred Tree by an arrow?!_

_Chapter One: Silver and the Jewel_

'_Why? Why did this happen, I was always loyal to her and she arrows me to a Scared Tree. I know she did it to protect me and the gift that I have, she always looked out for me, my master, Master Kikiyo.'_

'_My name is Silver, that's the name Master Kikiyo gave me; I don't know my real name. Master Kikiyo is one of the strongest priestess that I know, she found me as a young pup fighter, I was about to die but when she found me, I begged her to teach me her ways of the priestess. After that I found out that I had a very amazing and dangerous gift, I can make Shikon Jewels! Master Kikiyo and I was training to control, but every day I was attacked by a demon and Master Kikiyo worried for my safety. One day, when I was fixing my armor, Master Kikiyo came and said she was taking me to see the Sacred Tree and I always wanted to see the tree. When we got there, I was too busy looking at the tree and heard Master Kikiyo say 'I'm Sorry. Rest, my child.' I turned around only to see__a Sacred Arrow hit my heart and knocked me to the tree, the spell sent me into a sleep and I never saw Master Kikiyo after that.'_

'_Master Kikiyo, when will you come for me, I feel lonely without with you Master. I miss you, mommy.'_

_Sniff-Sniff_

'_What….this scent….it can't be….is this Master Kikiyo's scent? Wait….I smell other scents; a monk….A young fox demon….A two-tailed demon cat….A demon slayer….A half-demon….and then there's Master Kikiyo's scent. But…her scent smells different; it reeks of Sacred Ashes and some fruity scent. I….know….it's….her, Master Kikiyo, please feel the power of my Shikon Jewel.' _

_Meanwhile-10 minutes away from Kaiada's Village_

"_I'm just saying Inuyasha, we should visit Kaiada, and she does need help with the village." Kagome said to her half-demon comrade, "Fine, but after this I want some Ramen for 3 weeks straight, deal?" Inuyasha asked, "Here's a better idea, Sit Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. With that, Inuyasha fell to the ground, due to the power of the necklace, "Inuyasha, you should never have said that to Kagome." Sango said, "Oh shut up and help me!" Inuyasha said/demanded._

_Kagome walked 3 steps in front of her friends, until she felt a presence of a Shikon Jewel, "Kagome, is something wrong?" Miroko asked, "A Shikon Jewel, a complete one, its east of Kaiada's Village." Kagome said, Inuyasha jumped to his feet after hearing that, "Let's go find it and use it turn me into a full-fleshed demon!" Inuyasha yelled._

_Kagome and the crew ran towards the pulse of the jewel and took 19 minutes to get there and saw nothing, but a tree. "I feel the Shikon Jewel here, but the only thing here is this tree. Hey, this is a Sacred Tree!" Kagome said, "Yeah, but where the pulse coming from Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome walked over to the Sacred Tree and stopped in the front of the tree, she looked close and saw poking out of the veins was a Sacred Arrow, one of the same that Inuyasha had in his chest. "Guys look, there's a Sacred Arrow in the trunk, which must mean something is sealed here." Kagome said, "Kagome, if something is sealed, we should see what it is." Miroko said._

_Kagome started to tear the veins off the trunk, but stopped when she saw a wolf head. "A wolf?" Kagome said to herself, she finished tearing the veins and saw a wolf warrior!_

_The Wolf Warrior had a silver pelt; it had the body of a human, just with the fur and all the wolf features. Kagome looked at the Wolf Warrior and saw the arrow inside of its chest, "This Wolf Warrior was bound to this tree with this arrow, but this is Kikiyo's Arrow." Kagome said, "Yes, this is Kikiyo's Arrow, but I seen this Wolf Warrior, he was Kikiyo's apprentice." Inuyasha said._

_Kagome looked at the sleeping creature and saw a Shikon Jewel around its neck, "The Jewel, this around the wolf's neck!" Kagome shouted, the gang stood up and ran up and saw the jewel, "Then let's take it!" Inuyasha said, Kagome touched arrow and the arrow started to glow, so did the jewel!_

_They all backed away and once the light died down, they saw the wolf was awake with amber eyes, "I have been revived, I haven't been alive for so long." The Wolf Warrior said, looking at Kagome, the wolf smiled. "Master Kikiyo, I haven't seen you in so long, after you bounded me to this tree. I was wondering when you would come and free me from this tree, Master Kikiyo, are you alright?" The Wolf Warrior asked, "Master Kikiyo, me?" Kagome asked, "Yes, You are Master Kikiyo and I was talking to you." The Wolf said._

_Kagome looked at the wolf and the wolf looked her, "I'm sorry, but I am not Kikiyo. My name is Kagome and I am the reincarnation of Kikiyo." Kagome stated, "Is that why you smell of Master Kikiyo and awakened me from my slumber?" the wolf asked, Kagome nodded. The Wolf looked at Kagome and said, "It is a true honor to meet you, Grand Master Kagome." Silver said, "Grand Master Kagome?" Kagome asked, "Yes, My name is Silver and I am your loyal servant and I will help you in any way I can, Master Kagome." Silver said, reaching for the arrow and yanked it out. Silver landed on his feet, "Master, your Shikon Jewel is gone." Silver said, "Yes, I lost it when Inuyasha tried to take it from me." Kagome said._

_Silver held his hand out and 4 lights came from his jewel and combined in his hand, he then closed his fist and the light died down, "Here Master, I made this for you." Silver said, opening his hand, revealing a Shikon Jewel! Kagome looked at the Jewel and was lost at words, Silver lended the jewel to Kagome's stomach and the jewel went inside of her stomach._

_Inuyasha looked and then asked/yelled, "What did you do to Kagome and how did you do that?!" Inuyasha asked, "I replaced the Shikon Jewel that Master Kagome lost and I can make Jewels, I was born that way." Silver said, Inuyasha ran up to Silver and grabbed him by the fur on his chest, "Make me one, now!" Inuyasha demanded, "No, my power in for the use of need, not greed." Silver said._

_Inuyasha raised his hand and was about to claw Silver, "Inuyasha, sit." Silver said and the necklace dragged Inuyasha to the ground. Everyone looked at the large hole in the ground, "How the heck did you that?" Inuyasha asked from within the hole, "Master Kikiyo taught me lots in my life time, Inuyasha. I'm surprise she didn't kill you long ago." Silver said, walking away from the hole. Kagome looked into the hole and saw no one, but when she turned to Silver, Silver had transformed into a large silver wolf. Silver walked over to Kagome and used his tail to out Kagome on his back, "Silver, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, "No Master of mine will walk, I will carry to where ever you ask." Silver said,_

_Kagome asked Silver to go to the village and Silver flew off into the skies, leaving the other behind. "I think that wolf is now Kagome's companion, no other reason why he was doing all this for Kagome." Shippo said, "I don't care, that fleabag can make Sacred Jewels, real one too. I will have that wolf make me a jewel and have my wish." Inuyasha said, climbing out of the hole. The warriors left for the village, to catch up with Silver and Kagome._

_In the Skies_

_Kagome held on to Silver's fur and didn't let go, "Silver, can you slow down?" Kagome asked, "Yes Master Kagome." Silver said, stopping in mid-air. Kagome looked at the view and saw all of the lands, "Silver, can I ask you something?" Kagome asked, "Yes, what is on your mind Master?" Silver asked _


End file.
